


[Stickers] Хитрожопые стикеры

by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Frozen_Melon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Stickers, Telegram stickers, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon
Summary: Сет стикеров для Telegram (12 штук), посвященный самому хитрожопому кудеснику трех миров.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Obey Me 2020 челлендж





	[Stickers] Хитрожопые стикеры

[**Установить набор стикеров**](https://t.me/addstickers/ObeyMeSolomon)  
  
[](https://t.me/addstickers/ObeyMeSolomon)


End file.
